Automotive vehicles include seats that are adjustable in a longitudinal or “fore and aft” direction along tracks on a floor in the vehicle. Some seat assemblies are removable for placement in different locations within the vehicle. Vehicle seats, particularly those with integrated belt restraints, are large and heavy, which tends to hinder removal and installation of the seat in the vehicle. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a vehicle having seats that are movable along the floor of the vehicle in both longitudinal and transverse or cross-car directions to facilitate repositioning of the seats in the different locations in the vehicle.